In Love and In Trouble
by Hachi-sama
Summary: Continuation to a collab called Learned To See. Right after Too FarLokixMayura. Slight language and some mature scenes, just a little tho...


Yeah, hi. First MaLoRa fic! I really liked the Collab everyone was working on. I really wanted to write after them so please read and review!!! I promise to take all your comments to heart and accept it, even flames.

Oh yeah, authors and titles, in order are:

"**Learned to See" by Icka M. Chif**  
"**Snakes and Ladders" by Ysabet**  
"**Reflections" by C-nonymous**  
"**Slaying Shadows" by LokiGirl**  
"**Miko" by Earth Star**  
"**Too Far" By Wish Wielder **

I also request of you all to read those fics, since they all tie together, and this one is no different, you would be immensely confused.

**  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!!** I do not; i repeat DO NOT own Matantei Loki Raganarok, Loki, Mayura Daidouji, or any other character!!!! Although, I wish I did... If you try to sue me, be prepared to face the wrath of my lawyer!!!!!!

K, lets begin.

**  
"In Love and in Trouble…"**

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone's hopes had come crashing down as the screen of dirt was slowly settling.

Mayura had her eyes closed; trembling as she hoped the cape she saw was a mere trick of the eyes. It wasn't, when she opened her eyes, she saw Freyr standing alone, with the unconscious Loki lying besides him.

Freyr turned to Mayura and smiled a meek smile as he slowly fell to the ground himself, unable to continue standing, unable to continue awake.

Fenrir was the first to react. He ran up to Loki and seemed to have wept as he cried out, "Daddy!!!!", which to the normal ear, was a long, sad, mournful cry, that only brought pain to Mayura, as she found herself crying uncontrollably.

She felt an urge over come her as she finally came to her senses. She wanted to pray. After wiping away her tears, she stood up.

"Mayura...san?" Yamino was now gazing at her curiously as the young pink-haired mortal clasped her hands together and emit a soft aura, which felt warm and soothing.

_  
'Please, Loki-kun. I know you can hear me. Please wake up...I...I want to be with you...so please...wake up...Loki...'_ As Mayura let one more tear fall, she heard rustling in front of her. She immediately looked up, frightful.

She couldn't help but cry and collapse to her knees, unable to regain her composure. Yamino's face lit up happily as his father rose from the ground, dusting himself off.

"Daddy!!!!!!" was shortly exclaimed after Loki finished dusting. "Loki-sama...I'm glad." was the only thing Yamino said as her stayed besides Mayura, who had yet to look up.

Yamino felt the need to ask, "Mayura-san, are you ok?" unable to hide his worry for the teary-eyed human.

When Mayura did not respond, Loki walked up to her, still in Kakousei form. He immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "Arigato Mayura"

The wind blew, and Mayura looked surprised to hear him say that. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing to do with the outcome of this duel.

Duel...why did she heat up at that word...oh yes, now it all came back to her...she was crying because of this stupid, idiotic duel these to idiots put together...

Mayura, still refusing to look up, said ever so coldly, "Loki...why did you accept the duel? You could have walked away from it you know...you didn't have to, so why?"

To Loki's utter dismay, he was infuriated by her words and blew his top off. "Don't you see?! He wanted to TAKE YOU FROM ME!!!!! I wasn't just about side off to a side and take you! You're mine and I'm NOT about to let some two-bit God say otherwise! ESPECIALLY not when you said THAT!!!!!" Shortly after, Loki realized what he said and blushed, and in a futile effort to hide it, turned around and said nothing as he faced downwards.

Fenrir immediately caught this and raised an eyebrow," Yours you say...So, Daddy, why are you blushing?" Fenrir was ever so cautiously turning around his feet to look up at his face.

Yamino couldn't help but smile at his brother's words, yet had to but in. "Nii-chan, come on now, you know that even the Trickster God abides by that silent law, you know, no one is to touch a God's property, so it's only obvious he would say that about Mayura-san." An evil smile unusual of Yamino stretched across his face, he just merely assumed his father's attitude had finally rubbed off on him..."By the way Loki-sama, what did you mean when you said, 'especially after you said that', what was 'that' anyways?" Yamino slightly tilted his head, yet again, father influence.

While Loki turned beat red, Mayura finally got up and simple said, "Prayer."

Fenrir jumped into her arms and asked curiously, "Prayer? What do you mean? Mystery girl, are you ok?"

She could only giggle in response, as she finished, she said, "I'm his priestess, and so I simply prayed to him...is all."

"Ah yes, I recall seeing you do so...apparently, in the process, you also gave him strength, your faith in him that is...Mayura-san, I thought you said you didn't believe in God, this new sight must have shown you otherwise, I mean if you have the ability to power Loki-sama so much."

"Yeah, that's why I said thank you. Can we go inside yet, I'm tired of standing...pout"

"Loki-kun...did you know you look funny pouting as an adult?" She tried really hard to hold in her laughter.

Loki turned beat red once again, and after making sure that both his sons had gone inside, Yamino dragging the 'two-bit God' inside, he called out to Mayura. "Mayura! Please sit outside with me for a while..."

A smile slowly crept upon Mayura's face. "Sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat on a bench that Yamino had mail-ordered claiming that it could withstand any blow dealt to it. After a long silence, Loki pulled Mayura into an embrace, when she gave no refusal, he began to pass his hand through her hair, watching it glow in the sunlight. He felt her come closer to him and lean on him. "Mayura...again thank you for your help. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you to HIM, of all people."

"Loki-kun...am I really yours? Did you really mean what you said before? Does that mean I'll be with you forever?" She looked at him with a really sad look in her eyes, and he knew what she wanted to hear, or at least, what he wanted her to want to hear. He slowly leaned in on her, stopping his lips just centimeters away from hers.

"Of course you are. I saw you first. I got dibs on you. You're mine to keep **forever**." He couldn't help but smile as Mayura nodded in approval and he kissed her. They remained in this passionate kiss, when suddenly Yamino popped outside through the door way, exclaiming proudly that dinner had been served, just as quickly, he blushed and went inside.

They remained in the kiss a while longer, when Mayura finally backed away and whispered, "Yamino saw...anyways, we should go inside, dinner's probably cold already."

" Hmmmmm. A predicament, you see, I'm already eating my dessert. Dinner's been spoiled now." He smiled his trademark sly smile at Mayura who blushed, yet feeling she should play along, added in, "Well, dessert is going home if there will be no dinner. Besides, Yamino-kun has worked hard on this food, we should go enjoy it."

"Fine, just let me eat some more, you know to last me until dessert time." He swept in to kiss her before she could object, not that she would have, but yeah.

After dinner, which had consisted of, you guessed it, Teriyaki Escargot, which to Loki's surprise, was really good. Better that last time, then again, so was eating mud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mayura was heading out the door, Loki stopped her, with a stern look in his eyes. "Mayura, I need to talk to you, let me walk you home."

Moments afterward, in the sidewalk, they were alone, for night had fallen. After a tensing silence, Mayura's curiosity had won again as she asked, "So what did you want to talk about Loki-kun?"

Loki sighed, he randomly wondered why he stayed in his true form, when clearly, his midget self was much more efficient. "I wanted to ask you how you felt about being my priestess. Is it really ok with you, I mean, you'd have to devote yourself to me."

"Loki -kun…… I know it does, but if it means being with you, it's ok, besides, devoting myself to you would make me really happy."

"Mayura..." After an awkward silence, they arrived at Mayura's home.

"Goodnight Loki-kun, see you tomorrow." As Mayura turned around, Loki grabbed her arm and brought her into a kiss. A long one, kind of like the one earlier that day, but more passionate, as if he was trying to prove something, something about...them.

"Mayura, I love you...promise me you'll come early tomorrow."

She stared into his green eyes, being absorbed into them. She softly smiled and responded "Of course". She put her arms around his neck and said "I love you too Loki-kun...Goodnight". She turned and walked up the stairs to her house.

Loki merely smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall stood in front of Loki's house, staring down the path that Loki soon treads upon.

"Heimdall...what a pleasant surprise. And may I ask what brings you here?

"I simply came to tell you congratulations on getting a priestess. A HIGH priestess no less. It also seems you got a girlfriend out of that mortal as well." Heimdall cautiously approached Loki, who could on smile as he began to walk up to Heimdall as well, guard up.

"I suppose I SHOULD thank you for that. After all, it WAS you who opened Mayura's sight."

"What can I say, I missed." They both stopped nearly 3 yards from each other. Loki's smile vanished when Heimdall finished, only to appear again as Loki came to a sudden realization.

"Why, my dear Heimdall, how much you have grown." Loki looked over Heimdall, who was in HIS original form. Loki pulled out his weapon when he noticed Heimdall pulled out his.

"Loki, I need to talk to you. Its about...that human of yours..." Heimdall explained as Loki cautiosly nodded. They both stepped thorugh a portal Heimdall had opened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm done! w00t! I wish I could have left a happier ending but didn't want to make it too near the end, so being the weirdo I am, dragged it out more.-.-;  
I have to honestly tell you people I had no idea where this was going. I wanted to write a continuation because I had a solution for the problem at hand, but then I didn't want it to end because I thought it would be odd to leave it at a happy ending, so yeah...wow I'm going around in circles aren't I...

The point is I didn't want to be the last person to write, so no ending.

Gomen for the stiff dialogue and the weird lines...the dessert scene for example...looking back I find it cheesy...but oh well. BTW, I support LokixMayura but also like LokixHeimdall...HeimdallxLoki is too...weird for me though...yes, yaoi I know...not obsessed over it but I do like it. Sue me. Well, don't, you won't like my lawyer. Her name is Scotty...she carries around kiwis...

Comment and flame please! Because I know I did wrong...


End file.
